Don't Take The Girl
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Wally hated girls. Until that certain one came into his life... Things changed, in only a matter of years... 3/4; AU-ish; based on the song "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw.


_"Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years ol__d..."_

"Ya mean it, Pops?" eight-year-old Wallabee, better known as Wally, Beatles exclaimed joyfully. "We're really going fishing, just us?"

"Well..." Mr. Beatles hesitated.

"What?"

"I figured you'd like it if I invited a friend."

"Aw, Pops, you're the best!" Wally said. "Now, who'd ya invite? Nigel? Hoagie?"

"Um..." Mr. Beatles stuttered. "Not really..."

_"A little girl came through the front gate; holdin' a fishing pole..."_

All of a sudden, the front gate of the Beatles' residence swung open and there stood a little Asian girl, wearing an over-sized green sweater, with a Rainbow Monkey themed fishing pole in her hand.

"Hi!" she beamed, waving.

"Kuki!" Mr. Beatles smiled. "You made it!"

"You bet I did!" the girl dubbed as Kuki smiled back, walking over to Wally and his father.

"Wally, sport, I want you to meet Kuki Sanban; the daughter of my coworker. I figured you two might get along..."

"Pops, are we really taking a _stupid girl_ fishing with us? I thought it was just us." Wally whispered to his father.

_"His dad looked down and smiled; said 'We can't leave her behind_  
_ Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind'..."_

"Hi!" Kuki smiled at Wally; who just looked away.

"C'mon, Pops... Can't ya just make her leave?"

"Well, that would be mighty rude..." Mr. Beatles replied. "Besides, her parents are actually gone for the day. We can't just leave her, son..."

"Yeah, we can." Wally pouted. He _really_ wanted to be with just his dad; not some dumb girl as a third wheel.

"Aw, c'mon..." Mr. Beatles ruffled his son's hair. "I bet you'll like her."

While father and son talked, Kuki was running around in the garden; picking buttercups and dandelions.

"No, I won't." Wally growled.

_"And Johnny said 'Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please don't take the gir__l'..."_

"Can't you just get used to her?" Mr. Beatles inquired.

"Can't we take someone _else_?" Wally spat. "Like Nigel? Or Hoagie?"

"You can hang with your friends later, sport. Right now, we're going fishing, aren't we?"

"With _that girl_? No!"

"... Just give her a chance, son." Mr. Beatles said finally, giving his son a reassuring pat on the back.

Wally, however, wouldn't have it. A _girl_ joining them on their father-son _only_ fishing trip?

... He hated girls.

* * *

_"Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the roa__d..."_

"Wally!" Kuki shrieked. "Give it!"

Thank God they were the only two in the movie theater or...

"Nope!" Wally laughed, holding the bucket of popcorn from her reach. "It's all _mine_..."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!"

"Please?" Kuki pleaded, giving her boyfriend puppy eyes. The two had started in a fight over the popcorn and weren't even paying attention to the movie playing before them.

_"He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show..."_

"C'mere you..." Wally chuckled, pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

Giggling, Kuki pulled away. "Now can I have the popcorn?"

Letting out a sigh, Wally handed her the tub. "Fine..."

Squealing joyfully, Kuki's expression brightened as her eyes finally focused on the movie; not even knowing the plot of it, only knowing that it was much too violent for her; what with all the car crashes and such.

"Wally, can we go see something else? Please?" There she went again, with the puppy eyes.

"But... it was just..." Wally sighed. "What do you wanna see, Kooks?"

"Dunno." Kuki shrugged. "Let's just sneak in a different movie!"

"... Sneaking. I like that."

_"Stranger came and pulled a gun_  
_ Grabbed her by the arm; said 'If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm'..."_

The two got up from their seats and exited the theater, only for a masked man to grab Kuki by her arm and pin her up against the nearby wall.

"Oi! What do you think you're doin'?" Wally exclaimed, reeling back to punch the man; just as he brought out a gun.

"Try anything and she gets it." the masked man chuckled manically as he pointed the gun to Kuki's forehead; causing her to let out nothing but a scared whimper.

"... Alright..." Wally put down his fist and blinked slowly. "What do you want?"

_"And Johnny said 'Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_  
_ Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_  
_ Here's the key to my car_  
_ Mister, give it a whirl_  
_ But, please, don't take the girl'..."_

"... Does she have any money? Be honest." the man pressed the gun further to Kuki's forehead.

"No. She doesn't." Wally said, slowly. "I mean it."

"How about yourself?"

"... Here." he handed the masked man his wallet. "There's about twenty bucks in there... A few credit cards..."

With one hand holding the gun to Kuki's forehead, the masked man filed through Wally's things; and really, there was nothing in there but a twenty-dollar bill and two credit cards, plus a license.

"Here, d'ya want my car?" Wally held up his car keys. "... Go ahead..."

"Alright then..." Taking just the twenty bucks, the masked man ran off; causing no harm to either of them.

"Kooks, ya alright?" Wally murmured, rushing over to a now crying Kuki. She didn't respond. She just held onto him tight.

... They were safe. That was all that now mattered.

* * *

_"Same old boy_  
_ Same sweet girl_  
_ Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says 'It's time to go'..."_

"Uh... Kuki? You alright?" Wally questioned, stealing a glance at his wife who, all of a sudden, grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I'm gonna kill you later!" Kuki shrieked.

... Yeah... She was pretty mad.

_"Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave..."_

"Mr. Beatles, you're going to have to leave the room..." a nurse said, grabbing Wally's arm. "Please, um... you need to go..."

"What?!" he turned around. "No! I'm not leaving her!"

"You have to." the nurse declared.

"Over my dead body!" Wally protested.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the nurse grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and forcefully dragged him from the hospital room.

"Oi! D'ya want me to knock some sense in ya? I swear, I'll really do it and..."

"Mr. Beatles, you have to wait out here." the nurse snapped. "There is nothing in my power to let you stay in there."

"Who's in charge 'ere?" Wally shot back.

_"'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed..."_

"I don't know, but listen, I've got the reports and..." the nurse looked down at her clipboard. "There's been a malfunction, sir. Something is wrong with your wife."

Wally's expression fell. "Wha... what?"

"It's unknown at the current moment; I'm no specialist and all I can tell you is that we _might_ be able to save your child. _Might._"

"What d'ya mean?"

Kuki's screams were no longer heard from inside the room; just the sound of doctors bustling about.

"... I'm sorry." the nurse murmured as she reentered the hospital room; leaving Wally all alone in the hall.

_"Take the very breath you gave me_  
_ Take the heart from my chest_  
_ I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_  
_ Make this my last request_  
_ Take me out of this world_  
_ God, please, don't take the girl..."_

Something was wrong? A malfunction? What kind? Unknown? ... What exactly was going on here? ... Was this really it?

"... Are you the husband of Kuki Beatles?" a doctor said as he exited the room.

"... Yes." Wally said, simply. He was in shock. "... What's goin' on? Tell me."

"Well... you've got a baby girl." the doctor said, with a weak smile.

"And Kuki?"

"Well... she's... I'm sorry."

And then, for the first time in a very long time, Wally cried. The tears streamed down his cheeks and he turned away from the doctor.

... He missed Kuki already.

_"Johnny's daddy w__as taking him fishin'_  
_ When he was eight years old..."_

* * *

_AWWWWW! Gosh darn it, where's a box of Kleenex when you need 'em? :'(__ *sniffles* _

_... Anyway, this was my first KND fanfiction and of course, I had to write it for the OTP, sooo :3 Plz review and you get a Rainbow Monkey.  
_


End file.
